Depois da meia noite
by nimsai.fraser
Summary: Lily achava que mudar-se para a cidade grande e começar a faculdade que tanto sonhou faria seu passado ser esquecido. Só não esperava ser perseguida por lobisomens e ser protegida pelo garoto mais arrogante e ogro do mundo, James Potter.
1. Chapter 1

***HP e seus personagens não me pertencem**

**I**

Belfast , 15 de outubro de 1991

Remus, Sirius e James tomavam uma bebida ao redor da fogueira. Todos já estavam dormindo, mas para os três amigos a noite não era feita para dormir e sim vigiar e caçar.

-Então, vocês já conversaram? – pergunta Sirius

-Sobre?

-Sobre oficializar a situação de vocês, afinal namoram desde que nasceram praticamente – responde Sirius

-Não digam besteiras, além do mais olha só quem está falando sobre "CS" para mim. – diz James bebendo um gole de sua bebida e fazendo cara feia quando ela descia queimando

-Não é porque eu tenho aversão a "CS" que eu não converse sobre isso

-O que é "CS"? – pergunta Remus

-Compromisso Sério - responde James

-Vocês dois parecem duas garotinhas com essa história de siglas. Mas enfim, você não quer um "CS" com a Evans? – pergunta Remus

-Ta fugindo da resposta Jaimizito?

-Você nem gosta dela Sirius, vive reclamando. Que ela é fresca, que é mimada, egoísta, só reclama, manipuladora.

Diz James enquanto enumerava em seus dedos os defeitos que o mehor amigo apontava sobre sua namorada

-Certo, ela é tudo isso mesmo. Por isso não quero que se case com ela e também não tenham filhos, mini Evans Potter seriam insuportáveis.

-Acredito que serão crianças formidáveis – responde James revirando os olhos

-Apenas se puxar a beleza da mãe e o jeito do pai. Apenas. Porque eu não ia suportar um monte de fedelho com aquele jeitinho petulante da Evans.

-Porque tem tanta raiva da Evans, Sirius? – pergunta Remus olhando desconfiado para o amigo.

-Sabe de algo que eu não sei sobre a minha namorada?

-Eu...

Sirius vira o copo de uma vez e fica olhando as chamas na fogueira. O que ele ia fazer? James era como seu irmão e deixar que Evans o enganasse daquele jeito era inadmissível. Mas toda vez que via o amigo com a namorada e o sorriso bobo na cara dele, James era apaixonado por aquela bruxa.

-Sirius?

-Olha James, me desculpa cara eu to pra te contar isso há uma semana, mas não sabia como.

-Realmente, você está estranho há uma semana, na verdade ficou bem estranho quando James disse que estava pensando em oficializar o compromisso com a Evans

-Pensando, disse certo caro Remus. Eu ainda estou pensando e não me decidi. Na verdade eu preciso do conselho de vocês, amo aquela garota mais que tudo, mas tenho vinte três anos ainda e fico pensando o quanto eu tenho para aproveitar e ao mesmo tempo e se eu a perder?

-James você tem muito o que aproveitar sem contar na nossa vantagem de sermos guardiões.- diz Sirius sorrindo

-Eu voto em você seguir seu coração James, você ama a Evans então fica com ela. Pede ela em casamento ela tem um gênio difícil, mas vocês formam um belo casal.

James fica em silêncio pensando no que os amigos disseram. Amava a namorada, mesmo ela sendo difícil mas ele sabia que existia um jeito meigo e carinhoso nela. Se bem que ela nunca demonstrava, sempre o tratava com rispidez, era seca, sempre reclamava quando ele a abraçava ou a beijava.

-Potter! Potter!

Uma voz feminina gritava no meio da noite

-Falando no diabo – diz Sirius bebendo mais uma dose

-Sirius...

-O que Remus? Essa garota só vai fazer ele sofrer, escuta o que eu to te dizendo

-Então diga logo o que tem para me dizer Sirius, porque você não fala logo o motivo da sua raiva?

-Potter, não está me escutando chamar? – Pergunta a garota se aproximando

-Sim, escutei, mas estava conversando e..

-E nada Potter. Quando eu chamo você vem, é bem simples.

A garota olha para os dois amigos do namorado sentados e bebendo. Lança seu olhar de desprezo a Sirius Black e de indiferença a Lupin. Eram dois palermas que junto com James fazia com que uma irritação a consumisse cada vez que olhasse para a cara deles. James era legal, bom de cama, apenas para passar o tempo, mas ultimamente ele estava ficando meloso demais, grudento demais, apaixonado e isso não era bom.

-Evans, ele já estava indo não precisa ficar com raiva

-Cala boca Black, o Potter não precisa de advogado.

-Não precisam brigar, o que você tem de tão urgente para me falar?

-Não aqui, na frente desses dois. Levanta e vem logo!

-Não o trate como se fosse seu cão sarnento Evans!

Grita Sirius jogando o copo na fogueira, fazendo o fogo subir um pouco. O rapaz se levanta e olha com raiva para ela. Evans fica de frente para ele com as mãos na cintura.

-Sirius, eu não preciso de proteção. Petúnia está só mal humorada.

-Não James, ela sempre está desse jeito. Com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou, ela trata a gente como um lixo e você pior ainda.

-Hey, acho que você bebeu demais – diz Remus tentando levar Sirius embora dali.

-Você é um lixo Black, assim como toda sua família nojenta. Não tenho medo de você, não preciso de você e de ninguém.

-Oh a princesinha Petúnia Evans se mostrando corajosa, quero ver se é capaz de segurar uma espada e cortar a cabeça dos nossos queridos amigos peludos. Oh espera na maioria das vezes você se esconde e nós que temos que te proteger.

-Parem com isso estão sendo infantis. Vamos logo para dentro Petúnia e você diz o que tanto quer. E Sirius, vai tomar um café forte, você bebeu demais.

Diz James enquanto segura o braço da namorada mas Evans puxa o braço se soltando dele.

-Não, antes vou resolver o probleminha que Sirius Black tem comigo

-Você não merece meu amigo, você não presta. Se faz de vítima quando lhe convém, mas na verdade por trás você...

-Eu o que? Vamos diga!

-Sirius já chega! Você é como um irmão para mim, mas está ofendendo a minha namorada e...

-Para de ser idiota James, tira essa nuvem que cobre seus olhos e encare os fatos. Evans nunca te amou, ela só te engana

-Está com ciúmes Black? Porque seu amigo prefere a mim e te deixou de lado?

-Porque não fala sobre Rodolphus?

-Rodolphus Lestrange? O que tem ele no meio dessa confusão Sirius? – pergunta Remus

-Bom talvez Evans possa responder

-Entendi. Você já sabe. Ótimo já estou cansada de tudo isso.

-O que está acontecendo ? O que o idiota do Lestrange tem a ver com isso?

-O que seu grande amigo quer dizer é que ele sabe que eu e Rodolphus temos um relacionamento bastante...intimo

-Vocês o que? – pergunta James chocado

-Enquanto você e Sirius saiam para caçar eu e Rodolphus rolávamos na sua cama Potter. Fazendo todas as coisas mais sórdidas que um casal poderia fazer

-Mas..Petúnia nós somos namorados! Você estava me traindo na nossa própria cama? No nosso chalé, que eu construí para nós dois!

-No nosso ninho de amor? Por favor Potter nunca amei você, apenas era um passa tempo. Não via a hora de me livrar de você e a hora finalmente chegou!

-Evans, você sabe que o nosso dever é te proteger. Você não pode desgrudar da gente porque se te pegarem...

Evans não espera Remus acabar de falar e vira as costas andando em direção aos chalés. James a segura pelo braço e a vira para ele.

-Foi tudo mentira? Eu queria me casar com você! E você botando um chifre na minha cabeça toda vez que eu ia tratar da sua segurança!

-Não preciso mais da sua segurança, o que eu preciso é isso aqui

Petúnia segura a chave presa em um cordão no pescoço de James e a puxa. Logo escutam um uivo e alguns gritos

-Mas o que..

-Eu tenho o mapa e a chave agora Potter. Não preciso mais de segurança, porque eu que vou soltar Lord Voldemort!

-Você está com eles? Está trabalhando para o Voldemort?

-Lento como sempre. Eu e Lestrange vamos soltar o Lord das trevas e teremos uma ótima recompensa

-Sirius, vá pegar sua espada. Eles estão aqui – diz Remus baixo

-Você está louca, eles não são confiáveis. Quando transformados os lobisomens não reconhecem nem quem são da própria família eles vão matar todos, vão causar destruição!

-Não me importo com os outros. Quando Lord Voldemort reinar eu estarei lá, ao lado dele. Agora adeus, o Lord me espera.

Petúnia sai correndo em direção aos chalés deixando James paralisado olhando para onde ela seguiu.

-James, acorda cara a vila está cheia de lobisomens. Pega sua espada e lute!

-Ela me enganou Sirius, ela me usou!

-Depois você da chilique porque a coisa ta feia. Remus foi esvaziar a vila e...

Três lobisomens de dois metros aparecem na frente de James e Sirius. Eles começam a lutar, até que os dois rapazes cortam as cabeças dos animais fazendo-os virar pó.

-E é assim que se mata um peludão, uma ótima decepada com uma espada de bainha de prata - diz Sirius rindo orgulhoso

-Chega de se vangloriar, temos mais lobisomens e temos que encontrar a Evans.

-Olha, eu fico com os cachorrões e você com a vaca da Evans, não suporto nem olhar para a cara dela.

Sirius era extremamente sincero quando bêbado e também o melhor lutador. James corre na direção onde Petúnia tinha ido, ele tinha que encontrá-la e pegar a chave de volta. Antes o sentimento que tinha era de mágoa, tristeza. Agora ele tinha raiva, ódio de Petúnia Evans. Ele ia fazê-la pagar por todos os anos que o enganou.

James consegue alcançá-la e pula em cima dela fazendo os dois caírem e rolarem ribanceira a baixo. O guardião fica por cima dela e começam uma luta pela chave.

-Devolve a chave Petunia!

-Não!

-Eu estou falando sério, nem que eu use a força para isso, me devolve a chave agora!

-James, você é um palerma. Nada vai me fazer mudar de ideia.

-Você está maluca, Voldemort é perigoso, vai acabar morta!

-Se preocupa mesmo comigo James?

-Eu amo você Petúnia, mas ao mesmo tempo te odeio

Os dois param de brigar e ficam se olhando. O som de lobos uivando e gritaria eram escutados ao longe, mas naquele momento o tempo parecia ter parado para eles. Petúnia começa a rir e da um chute na virilha de James e consegue se soltar dele e se levantar.

-Pois saiba que eu não. Acha que foi fácil conviver com você e seus amigos? Insuportáveis. Quando éramos pequenos eu já tinha raiva de você por sempre estar atrás de mim, depois me venceu pelo cansaço. Eu gostava de dormir com você James, você é realmente bom, mas depois...comecei a ter nojo dos seus beijos e do seu toque. Porque você era palerma demais, certinho demais, não enxerga que o futuro é do lord das trevas e pessoas do seu tipo não vão além. Vai ter sempre essa vida medíocre. Adeus James, ate nunca mais e que você não sofra muito quando for o jantar deles.

Ela aponta para o alto enquanto os uivos estavam cada vez mais próximos. James demora um pouco para se recuperar da dor e se levantar. Pega a espada no chão e corre atrás dela.

Petúnia estava prestes a entrar em um barco, mas James a puxa e a derruba no chão colocando a espada em seu pescoço.

-A chave

-Você não me machucaria

-Não?

James aperta um pouco mais a espada e faz com que um filete de sangue comece a correr de seu pescoço.

-Retiro o que eu disse Evans, agora eu apenas te odeio. Vaca!

Petunia o olhava espantada enquanto ele procurava a chave nos bolsos do casaco dela. Dois lobisomens alcançam os dois e preparam-se para atacá-los.

-Sabe o que deixa nossos amigos peludos malucos? Cheiro de sangue. Espero que eles não tenham uma indigestão.

-James...James! Não me deixa sozinha, não!

James pula no barco e chuta o deck fazendo o barco se afastar enquanto via a ex namorada ser devorava aos gritos.

Londres, 15 de outubro de 1991

Andrew corria apressado pelos corredores do hospital até encontrar o quarto 557. Respira fundo e abre a porta devagar.

Mary estava sentada na cama aninhando um pequeno embrulho rosa.

-Oh, olha quem chegou pequena! Venha! Venha ver nossa princesa Drew.

Andrew se aproxima e olha emocionado o pequeno bebê nos braços da namorada que tinha o maior sorriso que uma pessoa poderia ter.

-Ela é perfeita! Tão branquinha e olha essa penugem ruiva na cabeça!

-Sim, parece que puxou os genes dos Evans

Diz Mary rindo e mexendo na pequena mão que agarra seu dedo. Os dois riem emocionados.

-Então, você já pensou no nome? – pergunta Andrew

-Pensei em vários, mas o que não sai da minha cabeça é Lily – responde Mary pensativa

-Certo, seja bem vinda Lily Evans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

N.A: James tão..."sabe de nada inocente". Pobrezinho. Petunia bitch e Lily nasceu! Oi? Não percam o próximo capitulo, logo logo vão entender tudo e quando Lily e James vão se encontrar? É o que eu quero ver.

Comentários? gostaria de saber o que acharam, é a primeira história que escrevo, na verdade a ideia dessa história veio de um sonho que eu tive (que será o próximo capitulo) e eu decidi colocar no papel, isso tem mais de três anos. Mas só esse ano tomei coragem e passei a história para uma fic de HP e resolvi postar. Eu prometi a mim mesma que só postaria o capítulo I quando eu tivesse escrito pelo menos cinco capítulos para ver se eu levaria essa história a diante. Bom é isso, ficaria muito feliz com a opinião, dicas, críticas de vocês com essa amadora. Beijos


	2. Chapter 2

***Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos os direitos reservados**

**II**

**Oxford, 2014**

Lily levanta a cabeça da mesa e olha em volta. Onde estava? Quem era ela? Que horas eram? Todas as perguntas passaram por sua mente em um segundo e logo se situou. Estava em seu novo escritório de estagiária. Não era bem um escritório, parecia mais o quartinho que guarda vassouras.

Olha no relógio e levanta-se da cadeira rapidamente fazendo-a cair no chão e o barulho ecoa. Eram 23:55 e porque ninguém a acordou? Deve ser legal deixar a caipira passar a noite na universidade, se duvidasse estava com a testa escrita 'Perdedora' ou a cara pintada de canetinha como nos desenhos japoneses. Ela não estava no ensino médio mais, estava na faculdade e não sofreria bullying. Nunca mais.

Olha-se no espelho e vê que estava tudo certo. Respira fundo e abre a porta, olha para os lados esperando por um balde de tinta verde mas não veio. As perseguições tinham deixado marcas em seu psicológico, não custava nada sempre desconfiar. Pega a bolsa e sai andando pelos corredores mal iluminados da instituição.

Marlene queria matá-la quando soube que tinha se inscrito para o estágio. Tinha sido uma semana agitada, a mudança para o apartamento da amiga em Londres, correr atrás do livros e o começo das aulas. Mas ela era o tipo de pessoa que não podia ficar parada, que tinha que abraçar tudo porque se a mente estivesse vazia, lembraria-se do seu passado e aí entraria em pane.

Odiava ficar sozinha, e ficar sozinha em um local grande e escuro não era legal. Aperta os livros contra o peito e respira fundo. Qualquer coisa ela gritaria, um local renomado e antigo deveria ter vigias a noite e câmeras de segurança. O barulho que seus scarpins Christian Louboutin faziam no piso de mármore não ajudavam muito.

Chega no átrio do edifício e caminha rapidamente até a porta, escuta o barulho do elevador do outo bloco chegando ao térreo e olha para a porta. Um rapaz moreno e alto sai do elevador e caminha na mesma direção que ela. Ele a olha por alguns segundos, depois fixa um olhar de surpresa para ela. Em poucos segundos Lily é joga contra uma pilastra com uma mão apertando seu pescoço.

-Evans!

-Me...solta! - a ruiva sussurra

-Voltou do inferno? Posso te mandar em poucos segundos de volta!

-Me larga, eu...eu...não te conheço!

O rapaz olha seriamente para ela e solta devagar sua mão. Lily coloca a mão no pescoço e cai de joelhos tossindo. O rapaz se abaixa para pegar a mochila que havia jogado no chão e coloca em seu ombro direito.

-Foi mal. Te confundi

-Foi mal? Você quase me matou seu maluco, seu psicopata...seu...

-Já acabou?

-Não! eu vou denunciar você, te colocar atrás das grades!

Diz Lily levantando-se já recuperada e pegando seus livros e a bolsa do chão.

-Oh, faz direito? Só pode ser. São os mais chatos, esnobes e querem meter processo em todo mundo. Me poupe ruiva.

-Você é insuportável, desculpe-se direito comigo. Um "foi mal" não é suficiente! Você quase me matou

-Esse apertãozinho não iria te matar. So te deixar inconsciente talvez...

-Talvez? – ela grita

-Olha, eu já pedi desculpa chega de drama ok? Achei que você era a Evans.

-Mas eu sou a Evans!

O rapaz a observa por alguns instantes e depois ri sarcasticamente.

-É, acho que tenho que parar de beber as misturas que o Sirius faz. Boa noite.

O moreno vira e vai embora, deixando Lily perplexa. Como um maluco assim anda solto por aí? Ameaçando a vida de ruivas indefesas e estagiarias, pior que tudo...estagiaria!

Sai do prédio principal e chega nos jardins. Pior que corredores escuros eram os jardins daquele lugar a noite. Escuta um barulho estranho e olha ao redor. Isso só poderia ser coisa da sua cabeça, ela teve uma aula assim no cursinho, a mente prega peças absurdas. Aumenta a alça de sua bolsa e a passa pelo pescoço, deixando-a de lado. Começa a procurar o celular, certeza que tinha colocado dentro da bolsa antes de sair de casa.

Novamente o barulho estranho, como se algo a seguisse entre as arvores. Só podia ser aquele maluco querendo acabar o serviço. Respira fundo e vira-se para trás com a cara mais séria que poderia ter e pronta para dar uma lição de moral. Um vulto de dois metros passa por trás da ruiva e some nas árvores a sua direita.

Certo, o garoto que encontrou no átrio não tinha dois metros de altura e não seria tão rápido assim. Aquilo estava cheirando a encrenca. Aperta mais ainda os livros contra seu peito e começa a correr em direção a saída da universidade. Ela devia ter escolhido sapatos mais confortáveis, tudo bem que de manhã ela não sabia que seria perseguida por um monstro na faculdade, mas devia ter escutado aquela voz no seu interior para escolher sapatos melhores. E uma saia não tão justa que a ajudasse a correr em situações de perigo.

O caminho estava escuro, era impossível que não tinha mais ninguém na universidade aquela hora. Sem prestar atenção onde pisava, tropeça em algo grande e cai no chão. A dor que sente no momento faz com que fique imóvel por quase dois minutos. Não sabia o que mais doía naquele momento, mas seu instinto de sobrevivência falava mais forte.

Junta todas suas forças e se levanta, olha para trás, para ver em que tinha tropeçado e talvez era melhor ela ter ficado na curiosidade. Era o vigia da universidade, ele gemia baixinho, quase sem forças. Seu corpo estava envolto de uma enorme poça de sangue, era a escuridão ou ele não tinha um braço e metade de uma perna? Ele a olhava pedindo socorro, mas talvez estivesse só tendo espasmos com a morte se aproximando.

Suas pernas falham e cai novamente no chão. Uma parte de seu cérebro estava apagado,outra gritava para que ela corresse, salvasse sua vida e evitasse que aquele ser peludo de dois metros de altura, olhos vermelhos e dentes afiados que estava ali parado perto do corpo a matasse.

Lily grita, grita com todas suas forças e esconde seu rosto com suas mãos.

-Hey, peludão. Que tal brincar um pouquinho comigo?

A ruiva levanta o rosto para ver quem estava falando, mas logo seu braço é puxado para cima levantando-a. Era o mesmo garoto que quase a matou.

-Você...

-Vamos, Sirius não vai conseguir distraí-lo por muito tempo

-É tanto sangue e a perna dele...a perna dele...

-James, tem mais de dois. Da para agilizar? – pergunta Sirius segurando um pedaço de pau

-Evans, certo? Você quer acabar como ele? Não né? Nem eu e nem Sirius então segura o choque e vamos sair daqui.

James segura o braço da garota forte e sai correndo arrastando-a. Não tinha como evitar, suas pernas apenas acompanhavam a corrida. Não sabia para onde estava sendo levada apenas passavam por parques e praças. Mas não havia ninguém nas ruas o que era estranho para uma cidade universitária.

Lily puxa seu braço da mão de James e cai novamente no chão vomitando.

-Ah, qual é não é hora de colocar tudo para fora, vamos!

-Não consigo. Você pode continuar

-Não arrisquei minha vida pra te salvar e agora você desistir. Levanta agora ruiva. Sirius está atrasando eles, mas não será por muito tempo.

-Tinha tanto sangue, ele olhava para mim pedindo ajuda, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

-Naquele momento nada, agora levanta desse chão e não ouse limpar sua boca com a mão, porque não vou te segurar esta me ouvindo?

-Como você consegue ser tão grosso em um momento assim?

-Não existe momento certo para fazer um idiota cair na real, por exemplo agora! Levanta ruiva e corre, porque eu não quero morrer!

Lily levanta-se, não tinha mais forças para brigar com ele. Logo Sirius vira a esquina e aproxima-se deles.

-James, cara eles estão ficando muito fortes e rápidos

-Talvez nós estejamos velhos e lentos.- Responde James.

-O que faremos? Consegui despistá-los...mas não será por muito tempo.

-Vamos sair daqui. Estamos sem as armas e o carro, talvez seja melhor irmos a casa do velhote.

-Boa. E quanto a ruivinha?

Sirius aponta para a garota. Lily olhava para os dois, mas era como se não entendesse o que eles diziam, parecia uma outra língua. Sua cabeça estava flutuando, parecia que tinha bebido duas garrafas de vodka. Encosta-se no muro de um prédio pois sabia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

-Cara, ela ta em choque. - Diz Sirius estalando os dedos na frente dos olhos verdes da garota, mas ela continuava perdida.

-Vamos ter que levar né. O velhote mata a gente se souber que deixamos uma inocente morrer. Na verdade dois, porque o vigia já era.

James pega no braço de Lily novamente e a puxa. Os três começam a andar pelas ruas desertas e mal iluminadas. Andam por quase uma hora até que uivos são escutados.

-Ta brincando comigo, você não os despistou? - pergunta James

-Sim! Não tinha como eles nos seguirem

-A não ser que...

James para de repente fazendo Lily bater a cabeça contra as costas do rapaz. James vira-se de frente para a garota e começa a olhá-la minuciosamente, virando-a para todos os lados.

-O que? - pergunta Sirius olhando para os lados procurando os lobos

-Ela deve estar machucada, devem estar seguindo o cheiro de sangue dela.

- Pimentinha, está doendo alguma coisa? – Pergunta Sirius se aproximando da menina.

-Não é hora de seus flertes Sirius. Se ela está machucada ou não acho que agora não adianta muito, temos que chegar a casa do velhote e rápido.

Escutam outro uivo. James pega no braço dela novamente e volta a puxá-la para que andem mais rápido. Ele estava estranhando que a ruiva não estava reclamando mais. Olha disfarçadamente para trás e vê a garota com o olhar baixo e pensativa. O moreno respira fundo, ela não tinha culpa daquilo, só estava no lugar errado e na hora errada. Diminui um pouco a força que apertava o braço dela.

Entram em uma rua de terra com poucas casas e muito mato em volta. Quando já conseguiam avistar o telhado da casa do tal "velhote" os uivos ficam mais altos.

-Eles estão aqui. Corre James. – Diz Sirius

James da um puxão forte no braço de Lily para fazê-la correr, mas a garota não aguenta mais e cai no chão.

-Eu...não consigo.

-Devia ter te deixado de sobremesa.

James pega a garota no colo jogando a em seu ombro e corre em direção da casa com Sirius correndo ao seu lado.

Mesmo de cabeça para baixo, Lily podia ver aqueles seres peludos correndo atrás deles. Eram cinco, subiam em árvores, pulavam no chão, era impressionante a agilidade e rapidez daquelas criaturas. Vê Sirius sendo ferido no ombro, mas conseguindo escapar. Quando um deles estava próximo, ela podia sentir o hálito quente e com cheiro de carniça Lily grita, era o seu fim. Em um segundo uma porta se fecha e o grande lobo fica para o lado de fora da casa.

-Me ajuda aqui James! – Grita Sirius enquanto tentava segurar a porta.

James joga Lily em um sofá com a menor delicadeza do mundo e arrasta moveis até a porta para mantê-la fechada. Barulho de janelas sendo quebradas faz com que Lily grite e comece a chorar, a ruiva fecha os olhos com força e coloca as mãos tampando seus ouvidos. Não queria escutar os uivos, os grunhidos, o barulho de vidros quebrados e corpos sendo lançados contra as paredes da casa, não queria escutar James e Sirius brigando um com o outro. Não queria escutar o último grito que viria de sua garganta quando ela fosse devorada.

-Acho melhor a gente parar de brigar e pensar no que fazer, até porque o sol está longe de nascer. – diz Sirius passando a mão no cabelo nervoso.

-O velhote deve ter armas aqui dentro, a gente deveria sair e dar cabo neles – diz James

-Esta maluco? São cinco contra dois! Além do mais nunca vi eles tão agitados assim.

-Acho que é o cheiro de sangue da garota

Diz James olhando a ruiva sentada no chão com as mãos tampando o ouvido e balançando o corpo para frente e para trás enquanto gritava.

-Ou talvez seja a barulheira que ela está fazendo que está deixando os bichanos assanhados. Olha, eu vou subir, procurar umas armas e atirar nos cachorrinhos enquanto você acalma a moranguinho.

-Nem pensar Sirius, eu vou atirar e você fica com ela.- diz James puxando o amigo

-Vai se ferrar, eu falei primeiro, eu vou!

Sirius o empurra sai correndo deixando James sozinho com a ruiva e seu ataque histérico. O rapaz bufa e passa a mão no rosto impaciente, nunca foi bom em confortar garotas.

James se aproxima dela e senta-se ao seu lado.

-Hey, não precisa ficar assim, logo que amanhecer eles vão embora.

-Ele não tinha a perna e era tanto sangue e o cheiro de carniça e aqueles olhos. Eu não quero morrer, não quero morrer, por favor.

-Você não vai morrer – James é interrompido por um barulho forte na porta, provavelmente um dos lobos se chocando contra ela – Eu não vou deixar, hey olha para mim!

James puxa o rosto dela e o segura fazendo-a olhar para ele.

-Eu não vou deixar você morrer, eu juro.

James puxa Lily para si e a abraça. A ruiva começa a se debater para que ele a soltasse, mas o moreno é mais forte e a segura com força. Logo ela desiste de lutar e encosta sua cabeça no peito do moreno fechando os olhos, podia escutar o coração dele batendo furiosamente assim como o dela. Lily segura a camisa dele com força e tenta controlar sua respiração enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos. Escutam barulhos de tiro e a garota estremece mais, fazendo James a apertar ainda com mais força e sussurrar palavras confortantes.

Após meia hora Sirius desce do piso superior e joga a espingarda em cima da mesa.

-Acabei com as balas de prata do Dumbby, espero que ele não fique bravo.

-Matou todos?

-Não, apenas dois

-Sirius, você ficou um tempão lá em cima e só matou dois?

-Meu, não reclama eles pareciam os netos do Remus quando comem açúcar. Mas hey, a ruiva acalmou?

Sirius olha de forma engraçada para James e Lily abraçados.

-Fala baixo, ela dormiu – diz James encostando a cabeça no sofá, que estava atrás dos dois, fechando os olhos.

-Toma, vai fazer frio essa noite – Sirius joga uma manta para o amigo e se joga no outro sofá.

-Está bem? – pergunta James enquanto cobria Lily e ele com a manta

-Um pouco machucado, mais um arranhão para a lista. Mas amanhã eu vejo a gravidade da coisa, porque agora estou quebrado.

-Bom. Boa noite irmão

-Boa noite irmão .- Responde Sirius dormindo rapidamente apesar dos uivos lá fora.

* * *

><p><span><strong>N.A:<strong> Lily e James se encontraram depois de vinte e três anos da morte da Petuniabitch. Bom, vocês devem estar super confusos, mas prometo no próximo capitulo vocês vão entender melhor. James muito mau!

Agradeço muito muito os comentários e espero que venham muito mais (Carol, Bia, Thaty, MaraudersForeverJily), estou muito ansiosa para saber o que vocês estão achando da história, Reviews?  
>A pedido da Bia, vou colocar os atores que eu imagino sendo os personagens:<p>

Lily: Amber Skye Noyes

James: Zac Efron (ele hoje gentem! Esqueçam a época de HSM aushauaha)

Sirius: Ben Barnes

Remus : O ator que faz ele no filme mesmo, pq o Lupin é mais velho que os meninos

Marlene: Christie Laing

Quanto a frequência de postagens, vai depender do feedback de vocês, se estão gostando ou não. Se devo parar ou continuar. Beijão


	3. Chapter 3

***Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem**

**III**

O barulho de batidas na porta faz com que Sirius de um pulo e agarre a espingarda rapidamente. Lily levanta-se e olha para os lados assustada

-Sirius? James? Eu gostaria de entrar na minha casa. – diz uma voz do jardim

Sirius e James empurram a estante que obstruía a porta e Remus entra arrastando uma mala.

-O que aconteceu? O jardim está destruído, a parte de fora da casa está toda destruída! Ahn, oi – diz o loiro controlando seu desespero ao ver Lily

-Vamos explicar tudinho o que aconteceu, mas primeiro sente-se – diz Sirius empurrando o amigo para uma poltrona – Onde está o Dumbby?

-Ele chega daqui a dois dias. Mas...quem é a ruiva? O que aconteceu aqui? Você está todo machucado Sirius! E a garota está coberta de sangue! O que aconteceu aqui? - pergunta Remus pronto para se levantar, mas Sirius o empurra de volta a poltrona

-Hey, calma aí uma coisa de cada vez. Essa é a Evans, fomos perseguidos por lobisomens o que explica o Sirius estar machucado. Eles mataram o vigia da faculdade e a ruiva aí topou com a vítima, acredito que esse sangue todo nela seja do moribundo – responde James enchendo um copo com whisky

-Você está bem Evans? – pergunta Remus

-Eu...não sei. Lobisomens?

Pergunta Lily se olhando no espelho. Seu rosto tinha respingos de sangue, além dos olhos inchados por chorar e borrados da maquiagem. Sua camisa de seda, antes branca, estava ensanguentada. Sua saia e meia calça rasgadas e faltava um pé de seu sapato. Olha para a palma das mãos raladas, provavelmente da queda no jardim da faculdade.

-Você está machucada? – pergunta Remus

-Eu não sei...

-Acho que está, os lobisomens estavam loucos atrás dela. Certeza que seja pelo sangue dela – responde Sirius comendo uma banana.

-Venha, vou te dar roupas limpas e te mostrar o banheiro, você pode ficar a vontade.

Diz Remus pegando no braço da garota e a levando para o piso superior. Após alguns minutos o loiro desce e tira o terceiro copo que James bebia de Whisky.

-Evans? Estão brincando comigo não é?

-Não Remus, mas adoraria ser mentira. Não acredito que após vinte e três anos aquela puta me persiga

-Não fala assim James, essa Evans não é a Petúnia. Elas devem ser parentes.

-Devem ser Sirius? Certeza que são. Aqueles olhos verdes arrogantes não me enganam. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

-Calma. Agora me expliquem como vocês deixam uma pessoa morrer e quase uma descendente dos Evans morrer também? Onde estão suas armas?

-Ahn...bem. Estão no porta malas do carro. Que ficou na casa do Frank para conserto – diz Sirius rindo sem graça

-No porta malas? Estão brincando comigo? Que espécie de irresponsáveis vocês são?

-Ihh vai começar. Vou comer, quer alguma coisa Sirius? – pergunta James já se dirigindo para a cozinha

-Volte aqui imediatamente Potter! – grita Remus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily sentia a água quente cair em sua cabeça e suas costas enquanto estava sentada no chão. Abraçava seus joelhos e chorava. Achava que não tinha mais forças para nada, mas as lágrimas escorriam violentamente em seu rosto. Só de fechar os olhos via todo aquele sangue, o vigia despedaçado a olhando, pedindo ajuda. Aqueles animais enormes, o cheiro de seu hálito fétido e quente.

Porque aquilo tinha acontecido com ela? Ou melhor, o que foi que aconteceu? Aquilo não existia, lobisomens não existiam. Tudo foi uma alucinação? Mas e os machucados em seu corpo? Estaria tão maluca que tinha machucado a si mesma?

Talvez fosse melhor sair do banho antes que aquela caloria cozinhasse seus miolos.

-Hey, acha que essa água vem do Tamisa? Nessa casa o banho é no máximo dez minutos e não é porque é visita que vai abusar! – grita James batendo na porta.

Lily bufa e desliga o chuveiro. Se seca com a toalha felpuda que Remus havia dado e coloca um vestido verde de alças. Se olha no espelho e tenta arrumar os cabelos, penteando-os com uma escova que havia dentro de sua bolsa. Apesar de toda a confusão, sua bolsa esteve com ela durante todo o tempo. Escova os dentes e sai do banheiro, descendo as escadas e encontrando os três amigos na sala.

-Uau! Ruiva você é linda de social, mas assim ta muito gosto...ai! – grita Sirius enquanto levava um tapa na nuca dado por James.

-Vejo que serviu bem em você Evans, se meu avô a visse vestida assim, com o vestido de Alice... – diz Remus encantado

-Ok, ok. Chega de babarem na ruiva. Está na hora de ir embora não é Evans? - Pergunta James empurrando a garota em direção a porta

-Cara, você tem a sutileza de um rinoceronte. Moranguinho, sente-se com a gente e tome o café da manhã. Gosta de ovos mexidos? -Pergunta Sirius a puxando de volta ao centro da sala

-Obrigada...Sirius, não é? Mas meu nome é Lily e não moranguinho. E não, eu não quero ovos. Poderiam chamar um táxi para mim?

-De jeito nenhum. James vai fazer um chá e umas torradas para a senhorita Evans enquanto Sirius cuida dos ferimentos dela. - diz Remus

-Peraí quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim? – pergunta James

-Hey eu não quero que esse tarado toque em mim! – diz a ruiva se afastando

-Eu cursei enfermagem e cuidarei de seus machucados direitinho! – diz Sirius já correndo para o banheiro para pegar a caixa de primeiros socorros.

-Você só fez enfermagem por causa das garotas seu cachorro! – Grita James.

-Eu quero ir embora! – diz Lily em um tom mais alto

-Cala a boca todo mundo! Eu mando aqui porque eu sou o dono da casa e enquanto estiverem debaixo do meu teto vão fazer o que eu disser! Vai logo esquentar a água Potter! – grita Remus

James vai para a cozinha resmungando e batendo o pé, Lily senta-se pesadamente no sofá.

-Parecia minha mãe falando – diz Sirius chegando na sala com a caixinha de curativos.

O moreno se ajoelha na frente de Lily e começa a passar pomada nas pernas da garota, demorando demais em sua tarefa. Remus segura a orelha direita do moreno e a torce, fazendo-o gritar e se desculpar, terminando mais rápido seu trabalho de enfermeiro. Coloca algumas ataduras nos joelhos da ruiva e uma bem firme no tornozelo direito.

-Bom as mãos não precisarão de curativos, não estão tão ruins quanto suas pernas.

-Obrigada Sirius - diz ela a contra gosto

-Seu chá está pronto milady - diz James ironicamente da porta da cozinha

-Venha Lily Evans, precisa encher a barriga com algo ou vai desmaiar – diz Remus ajudando-a a se levantar do sofá e guiando-a até a cozinha.

James bebia um café preto encostado na bancada da pia enquanto observava a ruiva comer. Lily cortava a torrada em pequenos pedaços e comia devagar. Tentou beber um gole de chá, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que preferiu esperar um pouco. Se normalmente ela já era desastrada, imagina em estado de choque.

-Você deve estar muito confusa Lily Evans, a gente vai te explicar tudo - Diz Remus mexendo seu chá

-Pode só me chamar de Lily. Eu gostaria muito de saber o que foi tudo aquilo

-Bem, eu Potter e Black fazemos parte de um grupo chamado de guardiões.

-Um grupo de três, porque nossa profissão está quase extinta – diz James

-Fica quieto e deixa eu terminar a história, sim?

-Vocês guardam o que exatamente? – pergunta Lily impaciente

-A chave e o mapa – diz Sirius bebendo seu café, mais interessado no decote da ruiva ao seu lado.

-O que você viu foram os Dorgons, são uma espécie de lobisomens. Não como os tradicionais das histórias com lua cheia. Os Dorgons aparecem todos os dias após a meia noite. No dia a dia são homens normais. – explica Remus

-Então Black vai se transformar em um lobisomem essa noite! – diz Lily assustada deixando a pequena colher cair na mesa

-Porque? – pergunta Remus

-Eu vi quando um dos lobos arranhou suas costas, um mordeu seu ombro! Eu vi enquanto estava sendo levada nos ombros desse arrogante do Potter

-Calma ruiva, não é assim que se transforma em um Dorgon, se não nós três seriamos há décadas. – responde Sirius observando a ruiva cruzar as pernas e como o vestido subia revelando algumas sardas em suas coxas.

James joga uma maçã na cabeça de Black que o faz praguejar.

-Qual é seu veado?

-Melhor ficar mais atento no seu café cachorrão

-Vocês parecem duas crianças, comportem-se!. Continuando Lily, para se transformar em um Dorgon, a pessoa teria que ser mordida por um Siferus, é uma outra classe de lobisomens. Eles são mais racionais entende? Mas são poucos. - explica Remus

-Isso é confuso – diz a ruiva tomando coragem para beber o chá.

-Isso porque ainda não chegamos no lorde das trevas e nas outras classes amiguinhas dele. – diz Sirius

-Lorde das trevas? – pergunta a ruiva – Outras classes?

-Os Dorgons seriam os operários, entende? Eles fazem o trabalho sujo. Os Siferus tem o papel da criação e do controle dos Dorgons. Ah e tem os comensais que ninguém sabe para que eles vieram, se estão do nosso lado ou do lorde. – diz James

-E quem é esse lorde?

-Voldemort, um maluco aprisionado sabe-se lá aonde que os Siferus querem libertar. E por isso a família Potter, Lupin e...Evans são responsáveis por manter o lunático preso – diz Sirius.

-Evans? A minha família?

-É uma longa história, talvez seja muita informação para você hoje - diz Remus sorrindo sem graça

-Não Remus, eu quero saber

-Há muitos séculos atrás duas famílias se comprometeram a impedir que o lorde das trevas voltasse a ativa. A família Evans era responsável por guardar o mapa e a família Potter a chave que abre o cativeiro de Voldemort

-E sua família? E a família de Sirius?

-Bem a minha família é a Black, faz parte de um grupo de Comensais que querem libertar o psicopata. Mas eu fui expulso da família e me juntei aos guardiões.

-A minha família também faz parte dos guardiões, mas ficamos responsáveis pela proteção mesmo e pelo conselho. – diz Remus

-Entendo. Isso tudo é uma loucura, minha família nunca falou nada, nem demonstrou nada. Na verdade não teria como saber, meus pais não são casados e eu morei apenas com minha mãe.

-Então você não sabe nada sobre Belfast, Petúnia ou o mapa? – pergunta James

-Não – responde a ruiva terminando seu chá e dando um empurrão em Sirius que tinha colocado a mão em sua coxa.

-Certo. Bem Lily, gostaríamos que você não comentasse com ninguém sobre o que aconteceu aqui – pede Remus

-Como se alguém fosse acreditar em mim não é? Afinal, posso ir embora agora?

-Vou pedir um táxi para você – diz Remus pegando o celular.

Lily se despede dos rapazes e entra no táxi. Durante o trajeto começa a lembrar tudo de novo e começa a rir. O que Lene diria se ela contasse aquilo? Provavelmente chamaria a ambulância. Respira fundo e olha pela a janela Oxford se afastar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily entra em casa e encontra a amiga em pé no meio da sala com o telefone na orelha direita e o celular na esquerda.

-Céus Lily Elizabeth Lavor Evans! - grita Marlene correndo e abraçando a amiga

-Credo Lene, só minha mãe me chama assim e quando estou encrencada.

-Você está bem encrencada. Estou te procurando desde ontem à noite! Você deixou seu celular na pia do banheiro, houve um assassinato na universidade e você sumiu! - diz a morena soltando a amiga, desligando os telefones e ascendendo um cigarro, tragando-o desesperadamente.

-Não sumi, apenas...estava incomunicável. Dá para apagar isso senhorita chaminé?

-Desculpa. Aonde você estava? - pergunta Lene enquanto apagava o cigarro

-Ahn...por aí.

-Com quem?

-Com...alguém?

-Lily, você é do tipo de garota que não fica por aí com alguém. Você é típica nerd caipira que vai para a cidade grande, é discriminada pelos colegas e só perde a virgindade depois de casar.

-Marlene!

-Te conheço desde os sete anos quando te defendi de Jack bolinha, quando ele puxou seu cabelo e te chamou de bruxa água de salsicha.

-Minha mãe mandou uma foto dele que saiu no jornal da cidade, o nariz dele continua horrível depois que você o quebrou.

-Não mude de assunto. Aonde você estava e com quem? Porque não me avisou que ia passar a noite fora? Porque está toda machucada e vestida com esse vestido indecente?

Lily engole seco e puxa a barra do micro vestido para baixo. Marlene era esperta, não conseguiria escapar tão fácil do interrogatório dela, a menos que contasse uma meia verdade.

-Eu...passei a noite com um garoto

-Um garoto? Que garoto? Você começou essa semana a universidade! Se mudou no final de semana passado para Londres e já saiu com um garoto? Isso é coisa de Marlene faz e não Lily Evans!

-Ele parecia ser legal, fomos jantar. Fomos de moto e a gente sofreu um acidente, a gente caiu e por isso me machuquei. Aí ele me levou para a casa dele e me deu esse vestido da irmã dele de doze anos. – diz a ruiva ofegante, nunca tinha pensado numa desculpa tão rápida na vida.

-E depois?

-Depois nada. Começou a chover e aí não consegui voltar para casa. Então dormi lá, no quarto dele e ele dormiu na sala. Um rapaz de respeito!

-Ontem não choveu Lily, tem quase duas semanas que não chove.

-Mas estávamos em Brighton

-Você é maluca? Foi para outra cidade sozinha com um cara que mal conhece?

-Você faz isso o tempo todo, porque não posso também?

-Porque você é Lily Evans, a garota meiguinha que acha que os bebês tem a ver com abelhinhas.

-Marlene, eu sei muito bem como são feitos os bebês!

-Espero que não tenha conhecido a pratica essa noite!

-Já disse que não aconteceu nada, para de pegar no meu pé

-Quando ainda estávamos em Cotswolds, eu prometi que cuidaria de você quando nos mudássemos para Londres e entrássemos na universidade. Estou há um ano nessa cidade e sei o quanto ela é perigosa. Os garotos daqui não são iguais aos de casa Lily

-Eu sei. Me desculpe Lene, tudo aconteceu muito rápido e não consegui te avisar. Me desculpe mesmo

-Está bem. Liguei para todos os hospitais, delegacias de policia, IMLs da cidade. Você vai pagar a conta do telefone e sairá cara ouviu?

-Sim senhora. Agora vou me trocar e ir para a aula

Diz a ruiva passando pela amiga e dando um beijo em seu rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong> Nossa, como o James é um mala. Hahahah, mas todas amamos ele não é? Perdoem nosso boy magia, o coraçãozinho dele ficou endurecido durante anos por causa da Petuniabitch. Quem sabe uma certa ruiva não derrete esse gelo? Remus apareceu e Marlene também! Confesso que não pretendo fazer um romance Sirius x Marlene. Algumas explicações, Marlene tem a mesma idade de Lily mas passou na faculdade primeiro, Lily fez cursinho um ano. Como Lily sempre foi bobinha a Marlene é que defendia a amiga e a considera uma irmã mais nova. Remus botando moral e mandando em James e Sirius, gostei desse Remus mais autoritário. Próximo capítulo Dumbledore! E mais explicações.

Obrigada pelas reviews, mas fiquei triste...só duas? =/ A história ta tão chata assim?

Feliz natal a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

**#Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem**

**IV**

Duas semanas tinham se passado. Lily estava sentada em uma mesa tomando um milkshake e revisando alguns processos. O estágio que fazia estava tirando suas noites de sono. Mas isso era bom, tirava de sua mente aquela noite terrível e James Potter e seu perfume, seu abraço...

A ruiva derruba um pouco da bebida no papel e pragueja. Porque estava pensando nele? Tudo o que ele fez foi brigar, gritar, ser grosso e arrogante. Mas ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquele abraço que ele deu, quando dormiram abraçados. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão protegida.

-Moranguinho!- grita Sirius sentando na frente dela junto com James.

Lily se assusta e acaba derrubando o copo todo em cima dos papeis.

-É Lily! E não moranguinho! - diz a ruiva tentando salvar os papéis

-Huh deixei a Pimentinha brava - diz Sirius rindo

-Já disse que...

-Vocês dois querem parar? Enfim, fala logo o que você veio falar Sirius e vamos embora

-Porque não paro de me surpreender com a sua delicadeza Pontas? Então Lilylinda, o Dumbby voltou e quer te conhecer

-Quem é Dumbby?

-O avô do Remus. Ele marcou um jantar hoje a noite, que tal? - pergunta Sirius sorrindo

-Desculpa, mas não posso

-Ela não pode, vamos Almofadinhas - diz Potter já se levantando

-Sossega essa bunda aí - diz Sirius o puxando para sentar novamente - Dumbby vai ficar triste se você não for e Remus também, ele gostou de você

-Remus gosta de todo mundo, não vejo isso como um motivo para convencê-la

-Pontas, cara você está muito mala! Lily, é sério, hoje as oito!

-Não posso Sirius, eu já tenho um compromisso

-E amanhã? E sábado? - pergunta o moreno segurando as mãos dela.

-Acho que sábado eu posso, dá para me largar? - diz ela tentando se livrar das mãos de Sirius

-Então, está combinado! - diz o moreno sorrindo.

- Lily? - chama Marlene se aproximando deles, olha para os dois garotos e depois fixa o olhar na amiga, levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Oi Lene, ahn esses são Sirius Black e James Potter

-Oh, Potter...o garoto que você está saindo?

-Eu? - pergunta James

Lily da um chute na perna do garoto, fazendo-o gemer de dor.

-É, esse é o James - diz a ruiva sorrindo sem graça

-Hun...eu sou Marlene, amiga da Lily de muitos anos e conheço o seu tipinho rapaz, espero que não se ache esperto o suficiente para tirar a pureza da minha amiga e depois não ligar no dia seguinte! - diz a morena com as mãos apoiadas na mesa e olhando de forma ameaçadora para Potter.

-Marlene! - grita Lily mais vermelha que seus cabelos.

-Céus, acho que estou apaixonado! - diz Sirius babando pela morena

-Não seria louco de levar sua amiga para a cama senhorita Marlene, eu não durmo com garotas de doze anos - diz James balançando a mão como se aquilo fosse irrelevante

-Eu tenho vinte e dois! - grita Lily

-Eu só vim entregar seu celular, que você esqueceu de novo não é Lily? Espero que seja mais cuidadosa com novas amizades - diz Marlene lançando um olhar mortal para James e seguindo para sua aula.

-Pimentinha quem é essa sua amiga? - pergunta Sirius olhando para a bunda de Marlene enquanto ela se afastava.

-É minha amiga de infância, moramos juntas. Caramba Potter, precisava me destratar na frente da minha amiga?

-Você diz que estamos saindo e ela diz que quero tirar sua virgindade e eu tenho que ficar quieto?

-Fala baixo! A universidade toda não precisa saber da minha vida sexual inativa!

-Porque moranguinho? Eu posso resolver isso rapidinho, aaii

Grita Sirius ao levar uma cotovelada na costela dada por James.

-Além de sonsa, escandalosa é mentirosa também ruiva? - Pergunta Potter

-Marlene estava desesperada que não dormi em casa aquele dia, eu não podia contar aquele nosso probleminha peludo não é? Então tive que contar uma meia verdade...que dormi na sua casa

-Devia ter dito que eu era o seu peguete, primeiro eu sou mais bonito, segundo eu sou mais charmoso e terceiro eu fiz cinco anos de artes cênicas poderia interpretar um galã para você pimentinha - diz Sirius sorrindo sedutoramente

-Só se for de novela mexicana. Agora vamos embora, a Evans já aceitou jantar sábado e eu fui considerado aproveitador de mulheres e pedófilo - diz James se levantando e indo embora.

-Eu já disse que tenho vinte e dois! - grita Lily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily respira fundo e ensaia tocar a campainha pela terceira vez, mas desiste. O que ela estava fazendo de volta a aquela casa? Deveria ficar longe de toda aquela loucura e daqueles dois malucos. Arruma o cabelo e desiste de tocar a campainha novamente.

-Ela não da choque, nem nada - diz um senhor atrás de Lily.

A ruiva vira-se e fica com vergonha do papel ridículo que estava fazendo. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali observando-a?

-Me chamo Dumbledore, sou o avô do Remus

-Oh - diz Lily

O senhor a sua frente com cabelos grandes, uma barba enorme e roupas de hippie a olhava com simpatia e carinho e também com curiosidade, o que será que tinham dito sobre ela?

- Sou Lily, o Remus me convidou para...jantar

-Sim, sim. Eu insisti. Não imagina como fiquei feliz quando soube que aceitou. Estava ansioso para conhecê-la

-Eu não sei porque, sou uma garota normal do interior, sem nada em especial

-Você acha que não é especial?

-Acho

O senhor ri baixinho. Pega a chave no bolso e abre a porta deixando-a entrar primeiro.

-Rapazes, olha quem eu encontrei lá fora - diz o senhor colocando algumas sacolas em cima da mesa.

-Ainda bem que chegou! Poderia tirar esses dois malucos da minha cozinha? - diz Remus aparecendo na sala todo sujo de farinha.

-Aluado, você é o pior cozinheiro que já existiu na face da terra. A receita diz claramente que são dez xícaras de farinha! - diz Sirius aparecendo também todo sujo.

-Eu quero que se foda toda essa história de receita, quero saber como vou tirar essa coisa do meu cabelo! - grita James aparecendo com uma mistura de farinha e ovo na cabeça.

-Hey, hey! Temos uma dama no recinto. Controle essa boca mal criada Potter. Sirius sobe e ajuda o James a tirar isso da cabeça e deixem Remus trabalhar em paz - diz Dumbledore levando as sacolas para a cozinha

-Ahn...tem algo que eu possa fazer? Para ajudar? - pergunta Lily meio incerta

-Apenas fique longe da minha cozinha! - diz Remus bravo e volta para os seus afazeres.

Sirius abraça Lily antes de subir as escadas atrás de James. A ruiva fica sozinha na sala de Dumbledore. Com tudo o que aconteceu não conseguiu prestar atenção no local. A sala tinha uma decoração de bom gosto para uma casa apenas de homens. Perto da lareira tinham porta retratos deles. Parecia ser Remus criança, tinha o mesmo nariz, mas usava roupas antigas, provavelmente fosse o bisavô dele. Ao lado uma fotografia preto e branco de uma garotinha com vestidos de babado perto de uma roseira, deveria ser a bisavó de Remus, porque aquela foto era muito antiga.

-Essa era Susan, minha filha - diz Dumbledore aproximando-se de Lily

-Oh, ela tem os seus olhos

-Sim, menos o juízo. Ela tinha três anos nessa foto

Lily pega a foto na mão e olha mais perto, a garotinha tinha realmente os olhos de Dumbledore, mas no canto da foto, bem pequeno, tinha uma data. 1910. A garota olha para o senhor e olha para a foto. Se aquela foto era de 1910, então era impossível que fosse a filha de Dumbledore, quantos anos ele tinha então? Mais de cem? Provavelmente ele já estivesse gaga e confundindo a foto da mãe dele com a de sua filha.

-Era a mãe de Remus?

-Oh não era a mãe de Alice, minha outra neta. Outra desajuizada. Acredito que as mulheres da minha família tenham um parafuso a menos

Lily ri junto com o senhor a sua frente. Após conversarem sobre coisas banais Remus chama a todos dizendo que o jantar já estava pronto.

Dumbledore senta-se na cabeceira da mesa, ao seu lado direito Lily, ao seu esquerdo Remus. Ao lado da ruiva Sirius e a sua frente James. Todos comiam em silêncio o jantar.

-Você que fez Remus? Está muito bom, parabéns! - diz a ruiva

-Com minha ajuda, claro - diz Sirius sorrindo

-Você mais me atrapalhou do que ajudou. Sim Lily, eu fiz gastronomia há uns anos atrás

-Incrível. Acho que vou repetir - diz Lily

-Isso é ótimo, adoro quando meus convidados repetem. James sirva a Lily e coloque um pouco do molho mediterrâneo. Acho que ela vai gostar" - diz Remus animado, não tinha coisa mais feliz para ele do que as pessoas gostassem de sua comida.

-Molho mediterrâneo? - pergunta a ruiva

-Uma receita de família, você vai querer repetir

James levanta-se a contra gosto e pega o prato de Lily e vai até a cozinha. Coloca o macarrão no prato e o molho especial de Remus. Escuta a conversa vinda da sala, os três elogiando e babando na ruiva. Como eles eram ridículos, aquela garota não tinha nada de mais. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos verdes arrogantes e prepotentes dos Evans, aqueles cabelos irritantemente vermelhos. Sorriso nojento de garotinha inocente e indefesa, parecia um cachorrinho .

Potter tinha vontade de cuspir no prato dela, ela o irritava absurdamente. Não sabia o porque, mas só de vê-la ou ouvir falar seu nome já era motivo para perder a cabeça. De repente uma ideia começa a surgir, será que a ruiva gostava de comidas exóticas? Pega alguns potes dentro do armário e começa a misturar na comida de Lily.

Abre o pote de maionese e mistura bem, depois de Curry, esperava que a pimentinha de Sirius gostasse de pimenta dedo de moça também. Depois coloca bastante pasta de amendoim, antes de fechar o pote coloca mais e decide colocar o pote todo. Acrescenta água do picles em conserva.

-Um pouco de ômega 3 é essencial

Diz o moreno sorrindo e abrindo uma lata de sardinha e derramando o óleo do peixe no prato. Mistura bem o prato e ri sozinho no meio da cozinha. A ruivinha teria uma noite de rainha.

Retorna a sala de jantar e serve Lily, com um sorriso cínico. A garota agradece e começa a comer. James tentava segurar a todo custo o riso, aquela mistura deveria estar muito ruim.

-Então Lily, os rapazes me disseram que é da família Evans - diz Dumbledore começando uma nova conversa

A ruiva bebe um pouco de água para conseguir engolir aquela gororoba que Remus chamava de molho mediterrâneo. Como era visita, era de bom tom comer tudo e não reclamar.

-Sim, meu pai é um Evans.

-Você sabe de onde é sua família? A origem?

-Sim, de Belfast, na Irlanda do Norte

-Exato, sabe se ainda tem família lá?

-Dizem que teve uma guerra lá, meus avós fugiram para a Inglaterra quando minha avó estava grávida do meu pai. Mas parece que o irmão mais velho, Alexander, acho, ficou lá com sua família. Engraçado que nunca achei nos livros sobre guerras na Irlanda do Norte nesse período

Os rapazes de olham e retornam a comer.

-Você quer mais macarrão Lily? Gostou do molho?

-Ah, não estou satisfeita Remus, obrigada. Sim, ele é...diferente de tudo o que eu já comi - diz a ruiva coçando o pescoço

-Seu pai não teve mais contato com esse irmão? - pergunta Sirius

-Não que eu saiba. Eu fui criada pela minha mãe, só passo as férias na fazenda do meu pai uma vez por ano - diz a garota bebendo mais água e pigarreando um pouco

-Você recebeu algum presente especial do seu pai nesses anos? - pergunta Dumbledore

-Especial? Como assim? - pergunta ela enquanto coçava as pernas, deveria ter mosquitos naquele local.

-Um livro, talvez uma carta? - pergunta Remus

-Eu sempre recebi dinheiro de presente do meu pai e...eu não estou entendendo esse interrogatório - a garota pigarreia novamente.

O que estava acontecendo? Sua garganta estava estranha, o molho era um pouco apimentado sim, mas não era para sua garganta estar estranha daquele jeito, parecia que...

-O meu Deus! - diz Lily olhando para seus braços com várias manchas

-O que foi? - pergunta Sirius

-Tinha amendoim...nessa comida? - pergunta Lily tossindo

-Não, amendoim não combina com o molho mediterrâneo - diz Remus indignado

Lily começa a ficar vermelha e a respirar rapidamente. A garota larga tudo e começa a tossir e se abanar.

-Acho que...ela está passando mal. Moranguinho, o que foi? - pergunta Sirius levantando-se rapidamente - Ela parece que está sufocada! - grita e abre a gola da camisa da ruiva.

-Ela está tendo uma reação alérgica, levem-na ao hospital imediatamente! - grita Dumbledore levantando-se também e vai procurar as chaves do carro.

James fica parado olhando assustado para a garota que lutava para respirar enquanto Sirius levantava a cabeça dela para trás e Remus a abanava com uma revista.

-Amendoim? Mas não vai amendoim na receita! - diz Remus inconformado.

Dumbledore acha as chaves e joga para Remus. Sirius pega a garota no colo e os dois correm com a ruiva para o carro.

-Eu...devo ir? - pergunta James ainda em estado de choque

-Não, fique. Não vai ajudar em nada. Apenas nos resta rezar para que essa garota não morra. Vou recolher a louça - diz o dono da casa já seguindo com os pratos para a cozinha.

A cozinha parecia cenário de guerra, toda vez que Sirius se metia a ajudar e obrigava James a acompanhá-lo dava naquilo. Dumbledore recolhe o lixo e começa a organizar a bancada. Vários potes fora do lugar, até que nota o pote de manteiga de amendoim que tinha comprado antes do jantar vazio.

-JAMES POTTER! - grita o ancião.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James chega no hospital e encontra os amigos sentados na sala de espera.

-E aí?

-E aí? Sério Potter você passou de todos os limites!- grita Remus

-Foi só uma brincadeira cara!

-Uma brincadeira? Meu avô disse que você usou o pote todo de pasta de amendoim! Ela quase morreu.

-Eu sei, eu estou arrependido!

-Não adianta estar arrependido, é sério o que você fez James

-Como eu ia saber que a garota era alérgica a amendoim Remus?

-Dessa vez você deu mancada Pontas - diz Sirius lendo uma revista de fofoca.

-Eu sei...como ela está?

-O médico disse que está fora de perigo, só que pode não ter sorte a próxima vez - diz Sirius

-Ela está acordada? O velhote quer que eu me desculpe ou não posso voltar para casa

-Você vai se desculpar porque meu avô mandou? E não porque está arrependido? Ou porque fez merda? - grita Remus novamente.

-Vou me desculpar porque o seu avô mandou. Onde ela está?

-No Box nove. Não acredito que essa modelo casou de novo, só esse ano já foi o que? A quinta vez? -pergunta Sirius indignado olhando para Remus e apontando para a revista.

Remus bufa e encosta-se no sofá e fecha os olhos, ele iria morrer de alguma cardiopatia por causa daqueles dois, certeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James afasta a cortina e entra no Box nove. Ela estava ali deitada, com os olhos fechados. Estava pálida, o cabelo vermelho contrastava mais ainda, usava um cateter de oxigênio no nariz e respirava melhor do que antes. Ao chegar mais perto, acaba esbarrando em uma bandeja fazendo barulho e acordando a garota.

Lily abre os olhos devagar e olha para ele seriamente.

-Veio terminar o serviço? Tem umas injeções potentes naquela gaveta ali do meio. Você pode injetar atrás do meu joelho, vi isso em um filme uma vez, ninguém vai saber

-Eu jamais faria isso

-Não? Prefere me matar de uma forma mais dramática?

-Lily, eu vim aqui pedir desculpas

-Desculpas não aceitas Potter, pode ir embora - diz a garota virando-se de lado e ficando de costas para ele.

-Não seja infantil, apenas deixa eu me explicar

-Infantil? Eu estou sendo infantil? Você quase me matou Potter!

-Eu não sabia que você era alérgica - diz o moreno já nervoso

-Mesmo que eu não fosse. Você já é um homem, tem quanto? Vinte e cinco, vinte e seis anos? Nem meu primo de sete anos que é uma peste faz algo assim. Se eu não morresse de choque anafilático, provavelmente passaria uma semana com uma intoxicação alimentar brava com a mistureba que você fez

-Ok eu já pedi desculpas não é?

-Sabe Potter, desde o primeiro instante que nos conhecemos eu notei que você me odiava, mas não imaginava que seu ódio por mim era tanto que chegasse a homicídio, já é a segunda tentativa

-Lily...

-Sai daqui

-Deixa eu te explicar - diz ele segurando o braço dela, tentando virá-la para ele.

-NÃO TOCA EM MIM, SAI DAQUI! SAI DAQUI! - grita Lily enquanto se debatia tentando se livrar da mão dele

-Acho que a visita chegou ao fim rapaz - diz a enfermeira segurando firmemente o braço dele acompanhada de dois seguranças atrás dela.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A:<strong>Caraca moleque, que dia, que isso? James pegou pesado dessa vez. Segunda vez que tenta matar a Lily sufocada, tadinha. Será que existe amor nesse coração perverso do James? Amor? Não sei, mas no próximo cap veremos que existe ciúmes! Comentários? Sim ou claro?

-Obrigada pelos comentários:

Srta Rosadas: Fico muito feliz que está gostando! No próximo cap teremos mais Jily, prometo! Confesso que esse jeito mandão do Remus também adorei ahhaha beijos feliz ano novo e natal também! E continue comentando

Carol: Imagine um bico enorme na carinha linda do James. Ele detesta receber ordens e ainda ter que servir a Lily...bem ele se vingou né. Vai demorar um pouquinho sim para eles se pegarem, James tem que ser mais amável e Lily parar de oiá-lo. Beijos

Lady Padfoot: Sim, vc pode ter o Sirius só para você. ahahha beijos

BIa: Olá Bia, que bom que está gostando da história. E também dos personagens, a Amber é linda né? Muito Lily. Beijos

Thaty: Olá, espero que esteja gostando. Continue acompanhando e me dizendo o que acha. Beijos

MaraudersForeverJily : Ola, obrigada por estar acompanhando. Beijos e continue me dizendo o que acha da história.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Lily andava pelos corredores da universidade segurando uma pilha de papéis e sua bolsa a tira colo. Ultimamente preferia usar calçados com saltos mais baixos, depois da experiência que teve no mês passado.

Depois da alta do hospital, teve que mentir mais uma vez para Marlene que quase a matou por ter comido amendoim sendo que era tão alérgica quanto a corante roxo. Os sermões duraram uma semana. Uma semana que passou em casa de molho, com atestado. Parecia que quando se lembrava seu corpo voltava a coçar. Naqueles dias seu celular tocava a cada segundo com milhares de ligações de James, algumas de Sirius e pelo menos duas de Remus.

Ela não atendeu nenhuma. Deles, ela queria distância. Marlene tinha dito que James tinha a interrogado sobre seu estado de saúde. Como a amiga não gostou de James desde a primeira vez que o viu e por saber que foi culpa dele que ela quase morreu, no momento a amiga tinha um ódio mortal de Potter e do amigo tarado dele, Sirius. Então ela apenas os deixou falando e foi embora.

Depois de uma semana em casa de molho e com os ouvidos doendo dos sermões de Lene como Potter era uma péssima companhia e desajuizado , ela finalmente voltava a universidade. O lugar era enorme, encontrar os dois rapazes seria difícil e isso a tranquilizava. O prédio de humanas, onde Lily estudava ficava muito longe do prédio de exatas, onde Potter e Black estudavam. Corria risco na biblioteca, que era apenas uma para todos os cursos, mas tinha dito a si mesma que não pisaria no prédio central nem que fosse por mandato.

A ruiva bate a mão na testa e lembra-se, o escritório onde fazia seu estágio era no prédio principal. Mas poderia usar o elevador de serviço, isso evitaria um encontro indesejável. Lily vira um corredor e bate de frente com alguém deixando todos seus papéis caírem no chão.

-Sinto muito - diz ela

-Eu que sinto muito - diz o rapaz recolhendo os papéis no chão.

Ele se endireita e os entrega para Lily sorrindo.

-Acho que valeu a pena esse encontrão, você olhou para mim - diz o moreno sorrindo

Lily olhava para o rapaz a sua frente como uma idiota, se não tivesse escutado uma garota gritar no final do corredor, não tinha fechado a boca e tinha babado ali na frente daquele deus grego.

- Ahn..eu..eu - ela começa a balbuciar

-Me chamo Javier Herrera - diz ele estendendo a mão

-Lily Evans - ela diz estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo

-Eu sei - ele diz sorrindo e apertando a mão dela

-Sabe? - pergunta ela confusa

-Sim! Nós somos da mesma aula de sociologia, você senta na minha frente

-É mesmo? Eu não tinha notado

-Bem, nós só tivemos três aulas juntos. Você andou sumida

-Sim, eu estava doente, mas já estou melhor!- diz ela rapidamente

-Certo. Oh eu sujei o seu terno - diz ele olhando para o terninho de Lily com uma mancha de café.

-Está tudo bem, se não fosse você seria eu. Eu sempre derrubo algo - diz a ruiva rindo sem graça

Ela era idiota? Deveria falar bem de si mesma e não já revelar um de seus defeitos, ser uma garota atrapalhada. Naquele momento queria sumir, que um buraco aparecesse e ela fosse tragada pra o fundo da terra. Sua vergonha começa a transparecer em seu rosto e logo estava da mesma cor que seus cabelos.

-Para me desculpar, gostaria de almoçar comigo?

-Almoçar? Almoçar comigo?

-Sim, te espero no refeitório ao meio dia - diz o moreno sorrindo e se afastando.

-Santa das ruivas encalhadas, hoje é meu dia de sorte? - diz ela saindo as mãos nos cabelos

Lily sai correndo até o andar da pedagogia e antes que Marlene entrasse na sala a ruiva puxa a amiga para o banheiro

-O que isso, sequestro?

-Lene! Você não vai acreditar!

-Ganhou na loteria?

-Não! Um cara lindo, gato, maravilhoso, alto, gato, moreno, gato, corpão gato me chamou para almoçar com ele! Eu te disse que ele era gato?

-Sim. Várias vezes. E por isso você faz com que eu me atrase para minha aula?

-Ai Lene, achei que ficaria empolgada também! Você sabe que tenho problemas com relacionamentos

-Lily...você tem vinte e dois anos e nunca beijou, você tem sérios problemas mesmo. Aliás precisamos conversar sobre isso

-Porque eu sou sua amiga mesmo Marlene? - pergunta Lily chateada cruzando os braços na altura do peito

-Ai ruivinha desculpa. Olha você é linda, tem um corpão, é legal mas sempre afasta os caras. E esse não vai ser diferente depois eu vou ficar escutando durante duas semanas como você é uma idiota igual ha dois anos atrás com o Mark

-Vai ser diferente sim! Porque eu vou beijá-lo assim que eu encontrá-lo - diz Lily desafiando-a

-Ta maluca? Ele te chamou para um almoço e não para o motel.

-Mas você faz isso

-Para de querer fazer a mesma coisa que eu. Você é diferente. Quem é esse cara?

-Javier Herrera

-Hun...latino. Já gostei, sangue caliente. E a praga do Potter?

-Potter é passado. Quero distância daquele cara. Agora vou focar no Javier - diz ela animada

-Você parece que tem treze anos, o cara olhou para você e já está pensando no pedido de namoro, no anel de noivado e no nome dos filhos

-Me da um desconto. Eu nunca tive um namorado

-Porque não quis

-A gente não vai discutir isso agora não é? Me ajuda Marlene, o que eu faço? O que eu falo?

-Primeiro ruiva, em hipótese alguma já chega beijando o cara, entendeu? Segundo, é só um almoço, seja você mesma.

-Ser eu mesma significa tropeçar em uma pedra, derrubar o café e ficar com um pedaço de alface no dente. Cara eu sou ridícula, sou toda atrapalhada. Ainda bem que não vim de salto hoje

-Então ande apenas na calçada, peça o café em um copo fechado e não coma nada com alface. Divirta-se ruivinha e me conte tudo quando chegar em casa.

-Marlene! você não ajudou em nada!

Marlene sai do banheiro rindo, deixando a amiga mais brava ainda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-E então ele disse, você é latino, não deve saber fazer contas - diz Javier

-Não acredito! Que idiota! O que você disse? - pergunta Lily sorrindo

-Nada. Apenas fiz meu trabalho e entreguei. Ganhei a maior nota da sala e depois perguntei a ele se gostaria que eu o ensinasse a fazer a contabilidade, já que parecia que o latino era bem melhor

Os dois riem por um tempo. Lily coloca uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Ela tinha achado melhor soltar as madeixas ruivas, talvez ficasse mais informal que o coque que ela usava. Na verdade tinha demorado muito tempo no banheiro pensando o que seria melhor.

-Você está há pouco tempo em Londres e já fala muito bem o inglês

-Quando estava na Costa Rica uma senhora que morava na mesma rua que me ensinava. Ela lavava roupa na casa de uma família americana e o que aprendia ia me ensinando

-Entendi

-E você Lily? Não é da Inglaterra também? Você parece escocesa, irlandesa, não sei

-Eu sou de Cotswolds, é mais uma região rural do país. Mas a família do meu pai é irlandesa

-Daí vem esse ruivo lindo - diz ele sorrindo

-Você acha?

-O que?

-Meu ruivo bonito

-Mas é claro. É como _las llamas de un fuego en una noche de invierno -_ diz ele segurando uma mecha do cabelo dela e sorrindo sedutoramente

- O que? -pergunta ela rindo um pouco envergonhada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius e James passavam pelo jardim e Black segura o braço do amigo fazendo-o parar de repente

-O que foi Almofadinhas?

-Parece que não precisa se preocupar mais com a moranguinho, ela está sendo bem cuidada - diz ele apontando para a janela do refeitório.

Potter olha para a direção aonde o amigo apontava e vê Lily e um rapaz moreno segurando o cabelo dela e os dois riam.

- Quem é aquele? - Pergunta James

- Herrera, é um aluno do intercâmbio da Costa Rica. Faz relações públic melhor jogador da irmandade Lupus. Venceu o time da Hydra e Orion três vezes. Tem medalhas nas olimpíadas de matemática, de xadrez e também venceu o campeonato de soletrar e a feira de ciências da escola dele lá na Costa Rica todos os anos

-Eu só perguntei quem era e você me dá o dossiê completo da pessoa - diz James rindo, mas não conseguindo tirar os olhos de Lily que sorria timidamente

-Posso te dar o dossiê completo de qualquer pessoa dessa universidade. Ta vendo aquela loira ali sentada? Sei até a marca de demaquilante dela

-Demaqui o que? Ela não vale Sirius, você dormiu com ela durante um mês

-Verdade. Então pede de qualquer outra pessoa

-Da Lily - diz James desafiando-o

-A Lily não vale, chegou há pouco tempo na universidade para eu descobrir as coisas

-Você é um charlatão então - diz James olhando para o amigo rapidamente

-Me da uma semana que descubro os maiores segredos da ruivinha

-Ta bom. Sirius! Ele ta pegando na mão dela! - Grita James apontando para o casal

-Ta Jamizito, esse é o primeiro passo, ele vai sorrir e...oh lá está sorrindo aquele sorriso de galã de novela mexicana!

-Ele não é da Costa Rica?

-Sim Pontas, mas esses latinos são uma ameaça para nós entendeu? Se você perguntar a uma inglesa se ela ficaria com um latino ou um inglês elas escolheriam o latino. Entendeu? Sangue quente...caliente. entendeu?

-Não. Só sei que se ele pegar em outra coisa que não for a mão dela eu puxo minha espada da minha mochila e arranco aquela mão safada dali - diz o moreno já nervoso

- Uouu, alguém aqui está com sangue nos olhos. Vamos Pontas, a aula vai começar

James continua parado olhando para a ruiva que ria de algo engraçado que o moreno falava, até que Sirius o segura pelo braço e sai arrastando-o para a aula.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A aula tinha sido péssima, assim como o resto do período da tarde. James não conseguia tirar da cabeça o almoço de Lily e Herrera. Ele tinha jeito de canastrão, iria usar a garota. E como Marlene havia dito, Lily era inocente, uma idiota. E se ele enganasse a garota? Com promessas de novelas mexicanas e acabasse com a virgindade da ruiva? E depois que conseguisse o que queria iria ignorá-la e deixaria a garota aos pedaços.

-Senhor Potter? Essa equação está difícil demais? Porque o senhor não para de fazer caretas estranhas desde que chegou - diz o professor

- Não professor, apenas estou com dor de barriga

Diz James levantando-se, pega sua mochila e sai da sala deixando todos os alunos rindo.

-Hey Pontas, o que foi? Eu comi a maionese também e não estou passando mal - diz Sirius alcançando-o

-Não foi a maionese, meu problema é o Herrera - diz James acelerando o passo

-Herrera colocou algo na sua comida?

-Não almofadinhas! Eu não consigo parar de pensar no que o Herrera quer com a Lily! - diz ele parandod e andar e virando-se para o amigo

-O que todos os caras dessa universidade querem, comer ela - diz Sirius como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo

- Sirius! - repreende James

-Mas é verdade. Você não? A garota é gostosa

- Da para ser mais respeitoso?

- Desculpa. Mas porque se importa?

-Você não ouviu o que a amiga dela, a tal de Marlene disse?

-Não, eu só prestei atenção no traseiro dela, então não sei o que ela falou, você ou eu. Naquele momento minha atenção era toda para o rebolado daquele quadril

-Resumindo, Lily é virgem e uma boba

-Agora sim os caras vão cair matando. Até eu vou cair matando.

-É estranho ele do nada querer algo com a Lily - diz James pensativo ignorando o amigo

-Herrera está na faculdade há um ano e sempre sai com garotas bonitas. Lily não seria diferente, ela atrai a atenção dos homens. Principalmente quando usa aquela saia verde agarrada dando ênfase no belo...

-Sirius! - James repreende o amigo novamente e volta a andar, descendo as escadas

-Desculpa, não vou mais falar dos atributos da pimentinha. Onde está indo? - pergunta Sirius seguindo-o

-Ao escritório dela

-O que? Porque?

-Vou tirar satisfação, ela não pode ficar por aí dando mole para qualquer um

-E desde quando você se importa com a virgindade dela? Pontas? James volta aqui! - Grita Sirius, mas Potter já estava correndo pelo jardim do campus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James chega no prédio principal e encontra Lily saindo de sua sala de estagiária. A ruiva olha para ele surpresa, mas vira e sai andando.

-Não sabia que era mal educada e ignorava as pessoas - diz ele indo atrás dela

Lily aperta o passo e começa a andar mais rápido até o elevador, aperta o botão, mas ele estava no décimo andar. James chega perto dela e ela continua andando, entra no banheiro feminino e fecha a porta, mas ele coloca o pé.

-Para de ser maluca e vamos conversar

-Maluco é você - diz ela segurando a porta e tentando passar a tranca

James força a porta e entra, fazendo com que Lily encoste na pia.

-Isso aqui é o banheiro feminino seu tarado!

-Eu sei, mas se é o único lugar que você possa me escutar.

Potter se aproxima dela, mas Lily estava quase subindo na pia. Ela estava com medo dele e ela tinha razão, ele tinha sido um merda com ela. James suspira e passa a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-os. O que ele estava fazendo ali mesmo? Porque do nada começou a se interessar por onde ela andava, o que ela fazia, com quem se relacionava? Depois que tentou matá-la, será que o sentimento de culpa se transformou em algo mais ou ele estava confundindo as coisas? E ela estava usando a saia verde que Almofadinhas tinha dito e ficava muito bem nela mesmo. Maldito Sirius.

-Potter...se você der mais um passo, se encostar em mim eu vou...

-Eu não vou te machucar, só quero conversar com você - diz ele abaixando o tom de voz

-Então fala logo e vai embora - diz Lily nervosa

-Só...queria saber como você está

-Vou sobreviver

-Ótimo. Não teve mais perseguições?

-Malucos querendo me matar asfixiada? Não graças a Deus - diz ela ironicamnete

-Olha, eu já pedi desculpas! - diz James já ficando nervoso

-E eu já disse que não vou perdoar você seu lunático! - grita ela

Os dois ficam em silêncio por um tempo tentando se acalmar.

-Eu estava falando de lobisomens

-Não

-Bom

James da mais um passo aproximando-se dela e Lily se encolhe entre a pia e a parede. Ele não queria que ela tivesse medo assim dele, tinha sido um babaca sim, mas tinha se arrependido. Ele tira um cartão do bolso e entrega para ela.

-Meu telefone. Se você precisar

-Só se for pra passar trote

-Me liga caso aconteça alguma coisa

-Ta - diz ela pegando o cartão de forma ríspida e guardando no bolso da camisa.

James fica observando ela guardar o cartão e aquela blusa, assim como a saia, caia muito bem nela. Lily pigarreia fazendo-o desviar o olhar do decote da camisa dela para os olhos. Verdes, como a nascente do Rio Tâmisa, iguais aos da vaca da Petúnia. James volta a si e se afasta.

-Boa tarde Evans

-Boa tarde Potter

James sai do banheiro e deixa Lily olhando confusa para a porta que se fechava e abria várias vezes.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: <strong>Eita Giovana! Primeiro, não sei se a nascente do Tamisa é verde, mas na minha história será porque era para ser algo sentmental do Jay auhsuahaa. Gente, ele ta piradinho, uma hora tenta matar a menina e agora ta possessivo. Será que matar lobisomens por muitos anos causa danos cerebrais? Sei lá. E o Javier? Imagino ele como Taylor Lautner grandão com aquele sorriso comercial Colgate aushauaha Ai a Lily é muito santa, linda ruiva e não pega ninguém, qual será o problema dela? Espero que James de uns pegas nela que tire o rumo da vida. Comentários? Gostaria de saber se vcs estão gostando, se devo parar, continuar, o que devo melhorar.

Um pouco triste por ter recebido apenas uma review, eu pensei muito esses dias se eu deveria continuar a história, eu já escrevi até o capítulo nove mas sei lá, talvez essa história será arquivada no meu pc =/ ainda estou esperando seriamente.

Taay: Que bom que esteja gostando, estou adorando escrever as taradices do Sirius, já percebeu que James não gosta que fale da moranguinho né. Bom continue acompanhando a história e bem vinda ao FF. Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Lily acorda com o telefone tocando insistentemente. Era domingo, quem em sã consciência ligava para uma universitária e estagiária domingo de manhã? No seu dia de descanso! A ruiva estica o braço e alcança o celular, demora um pouco para localizar o botão de atender, mas consegue.

-Alo?

-Olá senhorita Evans, um bom dia - diz a voz do outro lado da linha

-Bom dia, quem é? - pergunta a ruiva um pouco grogue ainda

-Dumbledore, lembra-se? O avô do Remus

-Oh senhor Dumbledore, como está?- pergunta ela sentando-se na cama rapidamente.

-Muito bem. Gostaria de conversar com a senhorita

-Pode falar, estou acordada

-Não, tinha que ser pessoalmente. Poderia vir aqui em casa hoje a noite?

-Eu sinto muito, mas eu não volto mais na casa daquele maluco do Potter! - diz ela elevando um pouco a voz

-Oh não, não. Ele não estará aqui

-Hun...

-Hoje é a noite dos rapazes, eles saem para caçar. Então não voltarão tão cedo assim. Não se preocupe com o James, mas é importante o que temos para conversar.

-Então tudo bem. Estarei aí as oito, pode ser?

-Pode. Vou preparar algo para a gente jantar

-Sem amendoim não é? - pergunta ela

-Sim, sem amendoim - Responde o senhor rindo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marlene passava um batom vermelho nos lábios e ajeitava pela enésima vez os cabelos pretos.

-Aonde vai assim toda bonita? - pergunta Lily entrando na sala e olhando para a amiga

-Sair com Mark - diz a morena fechando o batom e virando-se de frente para a amiga

-Mark? Quem é Mark? O da farmácia?

-Não, esse é o Tim. O Mark é o da concessionária

-Oh sim.

-Faça o que eu digo, mas não faça o que eu faço ruivinha - diz Marlene dando um beijo na amiga e colocando a bolsa no ombro -E você, vai sair também? Está linda

-Nada de diferente, a mesma saia que uso e a mesma blusa que sempre uso e o mesmo cabelo ruivo de sempre - diz Lily desanimada

-Realmente, essa blusa e saia mais um pouco saem andando sozinhas de tanto que você usa, mas ficam lindas em você. E para de reclamar de sua ruivice, é linda. Não sabe quantas mulheres morreriam para ter esse cabelo.

-É, mas quase morri por causa desse cabelo - Diz Lily olhando-se no espelho e colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha

-Hey, menina. Pare já com isso. Isso foi passado, você não disse que já tinha superado? - pergunta Marlene passando a mão nos cabelos da amiga.

-Às vezes acho que sim. Mas tem noites que sonho com o que aconteceu

-Lily Evans, aquele cara era um lunático, maluco, psiquiátrico, tarado por ruivas. Você podia sim ter sofrido o mesmo destino das outras cinco garotas, mas a polícia te achou não foi? Vocês mudaram de cidade, sua mãe te colocou em terapia por dez anos e o cara está preso com uma pena de mil anos. Você tem que viver a sua vida, você e sua cabeleira ruiva!

-Eu sei Lene. Mas ser sequestrada aos seis anos por um maníaco que fazia rituais de magia negra com meninas ruivas, depois abusava e matava e ter que assistir tudo não é fácil de esquecer. Será que é por isso que até hoje não consigo me relacionar com ninguém?

-E o Potter? E o Javier?

-O Potter...ele é ridículo. O Javier, a gente apenas conversa nada demais. Conversar não tem problema entendeu? Mas se chegar perto, querer algo mais eu não consigo, me bate um desespero. Me da vontade de gritar e chorar

-Você vai superar essa. Quando o Javier te pegar de jeito você vai esquecer seu passado, estou falando isso porque o vi jogando essa semana. Realmente amiga ele é top

-Ta bom Lene - diz Lily revirando os olhos - Agora vai para o seu encontro com o Mark

-Sim senhora, mas ainda não me respondeu para onde vai

-Vou a casa...do avô do Potter

-Potter é ridículo, mas você tem contato com a família toda? - pergunta Lene desconfiada

-O velhinho é legal e ele foi advogado, está me dando várias dicas. Não tem culpa do neto babaca que tem

-Sim, e o que é isso? - pergunta Marlene pegando um papel em cima da mesa - Celular e telefone da casa de James babaca Potter? Sei...

-Ele me deu, disse que se eu precisasse de alguma coisa era para ligar

-Que tipo de coisa? Favores sexuais? Porque ele é um pedaço de mau caminho, convenhamos

-Claro que não Marlene. Se eu precisasse, se alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse comigo

-Porque? Ele é policial? Da Scotland Yard? Interpol? FBI? CIA?

-Não, mas trabalha com segurança pessoal e conhece gente da polícia também

-Certo. Se não for dormir em casa me liga.

Marlene sai e Lily olha-se no espelho novamente. Estava cansada de mentir para a amiga. Mas não podia contar o que tinha acontecido ou Marlene a internaria em uma clínica e nunca mais sairia de lá. Ela tinha razão, não tinha culpa de ser ruiva, de um maníaco querer fazer mal as ruivas. Aquilo era passado e ela merecia ser feliz ao lado de alguém que realmente gostasse dela, que a protegeria e nunca faria mal. Mas porque era tão difícil?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily lavava os pratos do jantar enquanto Dumbledore limpava a mesa.

-Então você não tem muito contato com a parte da família do seu pai? - pergunta ele

-Não. Meus pais nunca casaram, minha mãe era do exército e até meus sete anos mudávamos de cidade de tempos em tempos

-Entendi. Lily, como nós dissemos sua família tem envolvimento com os guardiões. A sua família é responsável pela proteção do mapa que leva a prisão de Voldemort. Eu preciso que seja sincera

-Claro senhor Dumbledore

-Você recebeu do seu pai o mapa?

-Não, eu nunca recebi nada além de dinheiro do meu pai, eu já disse isso. Mas porque estaria comigo?

-O mapa, assim como a chave é passada de geração em geração. Você é a última dos Evans

-Mas o meu pai tinha um irmão mais velho em Belfast, ele tinha família, tinha uma filha até

-Sim, Petúnia Evans. Ela era a última guardiã do mapa - diz Dumbledore guardando os pratos no armário

-Era? Ela morreu? - pergunta Lily virando-se para ele um pouco espantada

-Sim, há vinte e dois anos atrás, no mesmo dia que você nasceu Lily

-Isso é sinistro demais. Meu pai tem um filho do casamento com Joan, o pequeno Andrew deve ter recebido o mapa

-O mapa só é passado para as mulheres da família Evans

-Se não está comigo, então com quem está?

-Não faço ideia. O mapa obrigatoriamente é passado para o próximo guardião. Na noite que teve a confusão, James pegou apenas a chave e esqueceu-se do mapa. Ele estava com tanto ódio de Petúnia que não lembrou disso. O engraçado é que Petúnia nunca mostrou o mapa para ninguém

-Eles eram...um casal? - pergunta ela incerta se queria saber mesmo

-Sim, James estava pensando em pedi-la em casamento, mas Petúnia passou para o lado do lord das trevas e iria soltá-lo. Eles tiveram uma briga feia e...James a viu ser devorada pelos lobisomens

-Céus. Chego a entender porque ele é meio desequilibrado

-James é um bom rapaz, bom...costumava ser até essa noite. Petúnia o magoou muito, disse coisas horríveis a ele

-A primeira vez que nos encontramos ele tentou me matar, me chamando de Evans e perguntando se eu tinha voltado do inferno

-Você se parece com ela, talvez seja por isso a implicância dele. Ele amou muito aquela garota, mas hoje o coração dele é tomado de ódio. Bem, vou preparar um café, gosta?

-Sim, sim - Diz a ruiva enquanto secava as mãos e sentava-se vendo o senhor preparar o café.

A cabeça de Lily começa a maquinar, a ferver pensando em tudo o que Dumbledore até que de repente a ruiva levanta-se e olha para ele assustada.

-Senhor Dumledore...se James ia se casar com a Petúnia e ela morreu no mesmo dia que eu nasci...quantos anos ele tem?

-O James? Vai fazer quarenta e seis no final do ano - diz ele

-Qua..quarenta e seis? Mas ele tem cara de vinte e cinco! Impossível!

-Guardiões não envelhecem. Eles podem morrer por várias coisas, mas não de velhice. Quando a pessoa aceita virar guardiã a idade dela estaciona

-O senhor também é um guardião?

-Sim. Mas meu caso é diferente. Eu fui jovem por muito tempo, mas quando você decide se aposentar e passar para outro cargo sua força e juventude já não são mais necessárias

-Se importa se eu perguntar quantos anos tem?

-Claro que não. Fiz duzentos e trinta mês passado

Lily olha seriamente para o senhor a sua frente. Ela poderia rir, porque aquela conversa era de louco. Conversava com um homem de duzentos e trinta anos!

-Então deve ter muitos filhos e netos...

-Não tantos. Eu tive apenas duas filhas e dois netos. Alice e Remus são os meus únicos netos

-Alice, ah sim, Remus me emprestou um vestido dela, tenho que devolver ao senhor da próxima vez. O que aconteceu com ela? Se me permite perguntar

-Alice era minha linda princesa, mas cresceu e se apaixonou por um Siferus e fugiu de casa

-Ele a matou? - ela pergunta horrorizada

-Eu não sei. Isso foi há sessenta anos. Nós cortamos relações. Hoje só me resta Remus. Mas ele tem a família dele, esses dias nasceu o décimo neto dele - diz ele como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Dumbledore serve o café nas xícaras e senta-se na frente de Lily.

-Isso é demais para a minha cabecinha ruiva

-Eu sei, pessoas normais não conseguem entender essa nossa vida

-Então vocês tem lutado contra esse tal de lorde das trevas há centenas de anos? Quem é ele?

-Voldemort mexia com magia negra e criaturas das trevas há mil anos atrás. O objetivo dele era se tornar governante do mundo, ele achava que os seres humanos deveriam ser devastados e uma nova raça deveria habitar a Terra

-E ele não era humano também? Porque isso?

-Depois de ter visto os Dorgons acredito que você acredite em magia e tudo mais não é? Pessoas praticam magia, seja ela branca ou negra

-Sim, eu sei, já vi

-Você...já viu? - pergunta o senhor olhando-a espantado

-Sim, mas não gostaria de falar sobre isso. Me desculpe. E então, o que aconteceu?

-Certo. Naquele tempo quatro magos muito poderosos travaram uma guerra contra Voldemort e seus seguidores. Ele não poderia ser morto, era muito poderoso. Então usaram todos os seus poderes para prendê-lo e usaram dois de seus aprendizes também magos, Daisy Evans e John Potter para que guardassem a chave e o mapa de onde ele estava aprisionado

-Mas se ele é tão perigoso assim porque guardar o mapa e a chave? Não era mais lógico que tudo fosse destruído e ele nunca pudesse ser encontrado?

-Você é mesmo muito inteligente Lily. - diz o ancião sorrindo com orgulho - Assim como todas as guardiãs Evans

-Eu não sou uma guardiã senhor Dumbledore. Mas, todos guardiões da família Evans são mulheres? Isso significa que em toda geração tem que vir uma mulher?

-Sim e deveria ser assim. Mas estudando um pouco a sua família quebrou esse ciclo Lily. Seus avós tiveram dois homens quando o filho mais velho deveria ser mulher e o resto dos filhos que eles tivessem viriam todos de homens.

-Então minha família é anormal? Isso nunca aconteceu em mil anos ou sei lá?

-Não. Mas não se preocupe isso está sendo estudado pelos anciões.

-Ta bom. Mas o senhor não respondeu ainda minha pergunta, porque existe uma chave e um mapa?

-Existe uma profecia Lily. Quando o Sol, a Lua e a Terra se alinharem, os poderes das trevas vão diminuir, quase se extinguir. É nesse momento que o verdadeiro guardião será capaz de matar Lord Voldemort.

-E quando será isso? Está próximo? Precisamos achar o mapa! E quem é esse guardião?

-Calma, calma pequena. Não sabemos quando será e nem quem é. Isso é papel para os anciões descobrirem no meio de manuscritos antigos e chatos que estudamos todos os dias. Voldemort está aprisionado mas seus seguidores continuam a crescer, no momento temos que nos preocupar em manter a paz e proteger as pessoas

-Apenas James, Sirius e Remus são guardiões? Vocês precisam contratar mais! - diz ela brava

-James e Sirius fazem o trabalho pesado. Às vezes Remus se junta a eles. Mas normalmente meu neto cuida do treinamento de novos guardiões, alguns são seus filhos e netos, tem o filho de Sirius também. Mas o garoto é igual ao pai, indisciplinado. Temos um grupo de guardiões na Irlanda e um na Escócia.

-E os filhos de James?

-James não tem filhos. Depois da morte de Petúnia a última coisa que ele pensa é em qualquer tipo de relacionamento

A porta principal se abre e conversas e risadas são ouvidas da cozinha. Lily bebe o café todo de uma vez e coloca a xícara novamente na mesa, ela não sabia como iria olhar para a cara dele novamente.

-Vô, chegamos! - grita Remus

-E estou com fome, capaz de comer um boi! - grita Sirius jogando sua espada em cima da mesa fazendo um estrondo

-Você não nasceu na época das cavernas Sirius e nem passou fome - diz James.

Os três entram na cozinha e levam um susto ao ver Lily sentada junto a Dumbledore.

- Pimentinha! Você voltou! - grita Sirius correndo e abraçando a ruiva que quase cai da cadeira

-Me solta! Está fedendo a cachorro molhado! - diz Lily empurrando-o com força

-Topei com alguns peludos essa noite pimentinha, mas preferia topar com você a noite toda - diz ele piscando para ela

-Você é péssimo Sirius. Que bom que veio Lily, eu nem tive tempo de conversar com você depois daquele lamentável incidente - diz Remus um pouco envergonhado

-Não tinha muito que dizer depois de tudo aquilo não é? - diz a ruiva evitando olhar para James - Mas, estavam caçando? Eles não aparecem só após a meia noite?

-Dorgons aparecem depois da meia noite, foi os que nos atacou naquela noite na universidade. Os Siferus podem se transformar quando quiserem, noite dia, o que for melhor para eles. Tem a classe dos Obeliscos é uma mistura de lobisomens com...é uma espécie bem estranha e a mais perigosa, eles tem veneno e fazem as vítimas sofrerem e implorarem para morrer, mas para a nossa sorte são poucos e são controlados por alguns Siferus - explica James calmamente

-Entendi. Bom obrigada pelo jantar senhor Dumbledore estava ótimo. E eu vou tentar saber de algo sobre o mapa com meu pai

-Obrigado você, é sempre bom a companhia feminina nessa casa. Esses três me deixam maluco - sussurra o dono da casa fazendo a ruiva rir.

-Eu vou indo, antes que dê meia noite não é? - diz a garota levantando-se e pegando a bolsa. - Boa noite rapazes

-Eu te deixo em casa - diz James já saindo da cozinha para pegar a chave da moto no seu quarto

-Não precisa, passam táxis na avenida - diz ela rapidamente

Lily da um abraço em Dumbledore e em Remus e sai da casa.

-E eu? Porque não ganhei abraço também? - pergunta Sirius

-Você? Vai tomar banho, realmente está fedendo - diz Remus pegando um pouco de café também.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily andava apressada pela rua de terra, achava que era perto da avenida, mas tinha se enganado. A lua iluminava seu caminho, mas ao mesmo tempo era assustador. Tinha muito mato ao redor da estradinha e poucas casas.

-Lily! - escuta a voz de James chamá-la

-Mas que praga de moleque - diz a ruiva começando a correr

-Eu sou um guardião esqueceu? Sou mais rápido que você

Lily aumenta a velocidade, mas por estar muito escuro não enxergava o que estava em seu caminho e acaba tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão.

-Ai - geme ela

-Machucou? - pergunta ele ao seu lado segurando sua cintura pronto para levantá-la

-Não toca em mim! - ela grita afastando-se dele e sentando-se rapidamente.

-Uou! Ruiva maluca, eu só queria ajudar

-Desculpa - ela diz um pouco ofegante.

Ela era uma grande mentirosa e o pior, mentia para si mesma. Ainda não tinha superado o que tinha acontecido com ela há dezesseis anos e qualquer forma de aproximação ainda a aterrorizava.

-Eu te levo de moto - diz James estendendo o braço para ajudá-la

-Não precisa, eu pego um táxi - diz ela dando um tapa na mão dele e levantando-se sozinha

-Está tarde e não é bom ficar andando por aí sendo uma Evans

-Sendo Evans ou não, prefiro andar sozinha a andar com um psicopata como você

-E vou buscar a moto e você e sua calcinha rosa de florzinhas vão me esperar aqui está entendendo?

-Seu safado! - diz ela indignada

-Safado nada, você fica aí deitada com essa bunda para cima mostrando a calcinha e eu sou safado?

-Eu caí! Não estava mostrando nada e você poderia ser cavalheiro e não ter visto

-Eu não sou cavalheiro. E nem cego. Me espera

-Até parece

Lily volta a andar em direção a avenida. Seus joelhos doíam absurdamente. Com certeza tinha ralado naquela rua de areia e pedra e sabe-se lá mais o que tinha ali. Nos últimos meses suas pernas sofriam atentados constantes e logo pareceriam pernas de meninos, toda perebenta. Ela ri daquele pensamento, lembrou-se das pernas de Amos quando tinha dez anos, pernas de garoto arteiro.

A ruiva vê um vulto passar por entre o matagal que acompanhava a rua e para de andar. Talvez a carona de Potter não fosse uma má ideia.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A<strong>: Não me aguento com esse James. Eaí Descobrimos um pouco mais sobre os guardiões. James e Sirius quase cinquentões e mentalidade de quinze anos né. Dizem que garotos demoram mais para crescer, esses dois são provas disso. Remus vovô que fofo...de dez! Imagina como o natal deve ser para ele...época de despesas absurdas. Filho do Sirius igual a ele? O mundo está perdido ahahaha.

Tadinha da Lily! Passar por um trauma desses na infância. Só acho que vocês vão gostar do próximo capítulo. Ele está prontinho e revisado só depende do comentário de vocês =)

MaraudersForeverJily : Dessa vez não teve muito James também, mas no próximo capítulo tem, aposto que você vai gostar. Obrigada pela review, um grande beijo

Scosta: Ola, seja bem vinda a minha maluca história. Bom..o James dar uns pegas na Lily? Confira o próximo capítulo =x Obrigada pela review! Beijos

Taay: Ola de novo Taay! Muito feliz de você estar acompanhando e gostando da minha história. Pois é, aí está um capítulo respondendo sua pergunta. Posso ser sincera? Estou apaixonada pelo Javier já, quanto mais escrevo sobe ele mais me apaixono hahahaha. Beijos, confira o próximo capítulo em breve!

Bia: Olá Bia, você terá tudo no próximo capítulo, fique calma, não tenha um treco antes de sair o próximo, por favor! Hahahah. Se a Lily vai perder o BV com o Javier ou o James eu também não sei =x Beijoss


End file.
